


Sunrise

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, like Durin woke in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Advent day 24, prompt - Morning.
> 
> Inspired by what Richard Armitage has said about his personal ideas as to Thorin's birth and early childhood.

* * *

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, heir to the throne of Erebor, the greatest Dwarven kingdom in Middle-Earth, was twenty-seven before he ever saw a sunrise. He was born deep in the Mountain, in a chamber bright with fire and gold, mithril and crystal and faceted gems, far and far from the light of sun or moon. Had not Durin woken and walked before those lamps of Aulë and Varda were hung in the heavens? A prince of Durin's Line should likewise know the dreaming dark of stone before standing beneath the naked vault of star-bright, sun-struck open air.


End file.
